Rita Mordio
Here is a mage of Aspio named Rita Mordio. She is coupled with Karol Capel in this universe. During the Game Rita, during the game, was the group's genius. She showed that anyone even a 15 year old can be an awesome Aspio Mage. Rita was the one who Yuri originally Accused of being the thief of the Aqua Blastia. In the forest of Keiv Moc, Rita gave Karol her Aspio-brand Bug Spray to keep the bugs away. This bug spray became a new arte for Karol that is unique to him in this universe. Soon after Keiv Moc, they went to the tower owned by the Blood Alliance leader, Barbos. They battled The Great leader and defeated him. After that, she had to go do some more Aer Krene investigation. We see her once again in Heilord. Before entering The Banger Universe Right after the game, Rita found her rival, an OC named Lucifer Scar, in the ship attached to Ba'ul. She started working on a way for the people of Terca-Lumeniris could use their Artes without hurting the planet. She, during that time, ran into Karol on a boat going to Capua Nor. At that point, she had forgotten her true feelings for him. He, during that time, helped her remember what she felt for him, which is Love. In the Banger Universe Before Timeline Split First thing that happened when they entered the Banger Universe, Karol came to her looking for a place to stay after taking out some rage. Rita learned that he was upset because Nan broke up with him. What really pissed him off is that she wouldn't drop the subject of how monsters needed to be destroyed. If she had just dropped it, Nan and Karol wouldn't have broke up. The thing that changed it more was Rita saw that Karol wasn't just mad but sad as well. When he finally let it go, she made a move on him trying to comfort him. The thing she did was returned and Karol and Rita had officially been a couple. No one else knew through. What they did to let people know was show them a few at a time. People were surprised to find Karol and Rita getting along so well. When the people saw them act completely as a couple, They were shocked. The one who was most shocked was Nan and she then had to find someone else. Rita continued working on her way to control the artes to help the planet instead of harm it. During Forsaken Strikes, She was a hero against the Undead and, once the defeat of Skulkerman the Forsaken Leader happened, she saw Raven and Judith get together as a couple. She thought Raven and Judith were perfect for each other. During The New Blood Alliance, She saw that Lan was a good guy and vouched for him during the destruction of Ghasfarost. During Fredon Begins, Her worst fear is revealed to be Demons. After they defeated Fredon, She was comforted by Karol. In The Banger Universe During tAll3Shyguy Timeline ?? In The Banger Universe During Thetigi Timeline ?? Titles Mysterious Exchange Student - Her school girl outfit from the PS3 Version Maker Of the Mana Stones - This title she earned when she completed her mana stones idea. Category:Terca-Lumeniris Category:Tales of Vesperia Category:Rita's Comfort Category:Forsaken Strikes Category:The New Blood Alliance Category:Fredon Begins